Camping
by Hikari Kengo
Summary: ONESHOT!/Hanya berisi cerita kecil tujuh sekawan saat mereka beristirahat dan membuah kemah di hutan Petalburg. Tapi, siapa yang tahu kalau beberapa benih cinta sudah mulai tumbuh di antara mereka?/HumanMale!LeafeonxHumanFem!Glaceon & HumanMale!UmbreonxHumanFem!Espeon/Full warning inside!/Don't Like Don't Read/Mind to R&R?


**Camping**

**.**

_**Disclaimer :**_

**Pokemon by Nintendo, GameFreak, etc.**

_**I DON'T TAKE ANY PROFIT FROM THIS FIC!**_

**.**

_**Warning :**_

_**Typo(s)/misstypo(s), possible OOC-OOT-OOG, nonsense plot, pointless 'sugar', **_**Pokemon **_**who can transform into human form. Male!**_**Leafeon, **_**Male!**_**Jolteon, **_**Male!**_**Umbreon, **_**Fem!**_**Glaceon, **_**Fem!**_**Slyveon, **_**Fem!**_**Espeon, **_**Fem!**_**Flareon.**

_**.**_

Malam hari di hutan Petalburg, enam orang sedang membuat kemah di sebuah tanah lapang yang terletak di tengah-tengah hutan. Seorang gadis berambut merah pendek dengan manik mata senada sedang berusaha menyalakan api dengan memukul-mukulkan dua buah batu yang dia temukan tadi saat perjalanan. Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang diikat rendah menjadi satu sedang mencari ranting dan kayu bakar, sedangkan temannya yang berambut kuning keemasan dengan _iris_ senada dengan batu _amethyst_ itu mencari buah-buahan untuk dimakan. Gadis berambut _pink_ dengan _twintail_ dan gadis berambut ungu panjang sedang membantu si gadis berambut merah itu menyalakan api unggun. Sedangkan gadis berambut biru terang dengan dua _tendril _di samping wajahnya itu sedang membawa air dari sungai yang berada di dekat sana.

"Ah! Akhirnya menyala juga!" teriak gadis berambut _pink_ itu senang. Gadis berambut ungu panjang itu hanya tersenyum kecil, sedangkan gadis berambut merah itu menghela nafasnya lega.

"Iya, kalau begini kita tidak perlu takut kedinginan lagi…" balas gadis berambut merah tersebut.

"Hei, apa kayu bakar ini cukup?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil memasukkan beberapa kayu bakar ke dalam bara api unggun tersebut.

"S-sudah cukup…" jawab gadis berambut panjang itu terbata-bata.

"Ya sudah…" kata pria berambut hitam itu sambil duduk di sebelah gadis berambut ungu tersebut, yang membuat darah di tubuh gadis itu langsung naik ke muka. Tapi untunglah bagi gadis berambut ungu itu, pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya tidak melihat ke arahnya. Gadis berambut ungu muda itu terus memperhatikan pemuda berambut hitam panjang tersebut. Merasa diperhatikan, pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu menoleh ke arah sang pemilik mahkota keunguan tersebut.

"Ada apa ya, Eifie?" tanya pemuda itu. Gadis berambut ungu itu pun langsung kelabakan saat ditanya begitu.

"E-Eh, t-tidak apa-apa kok! Sepertinya kamu saja yang terlalu sensitif!" jawab Eifie –gadis berambut ungu itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda berambut hitam itu. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Tapi yang didapatinya adalah senyuman aneh dari gadis berambut _pink _dengan model _twintail_ tersebut.

"Ah, aku baru tahu kalau kakak ternyata _tsundere~_," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum aneh. Eifie pun langsung membekap mulut gadis berambut _pink twintail_ –yang notabene adalah adiknya sendiri –dengan kedua tangannya.

"D-diam kau Sylveon!" bisik Eifie sepelan mungkin kepada adiknya itu disertai dengan tatapan membunuh. Sylveon –gadis berambut _twintail _panjang tersebut hanya mengangguk pasrah mendengar ancaman kakaknya.

"E-eh, yang tadi bukan apa-apa kok, Blacky! Sungguh!" kata Eifie sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah Blacky –pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu. Blacky pun hanya _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Ah, kak Blacky dan kak Eifie mesra sekali~," kata pemuda berambut pirang dengan _iris _ungu itu sambil membawa buah-buahan yang dia dapat dari hutan.

"DIAM KAU THUNDERS!" teriak Eifie dengan muka yang semakin merah.

"A-ah, bercanda-bercanda! Masih mending mana daripada kupasangkan dengan Sylveon?" tanya Thunders tersenyum aneh. Mengerti apa yang dimaksud, Blacky ikut tersenyum persekongkolan.

"THUNDERS! BLACKY! DASAR DUO PENYUKA _YURI!_" teriak Eifie marah.

"Nah, mending yang mana?" tanya Thunders lagi masih dengan senyuman anehnya.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar di sini!" kata gadis berambut merah dan biru muda tersebut sambil menghalangi Eifie.

"A-ampun, kak Eifie... Ini, ada buah!" kata Thunders mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil melemparkan masing-masing satu buah beri Sitrus.

"Terima kasih~," kata gadis berambut merah tersebut sambil menangkap buah Sitrus yang dilempar Thunders tadi. Begitu diberi, mereka semua langsung melahap buat tersebut, tapi...

"ASAAAAAAAAM!" teriak mereka semua sambil menjulurkan lidah mereka. Kalau Thunders sendiri, dia tenang-tenang saja. Wajar, dia memang penyuka buah masam –seperti yang satu ini.

"Kenapa kau mengambil buah ini 'sih?!" bentak gadis berambut merah pendek itu.

"Y-yah, aku hanya mengambil buah kesukaanku..." jawab Thunders dengan pembelaan yang kurang meyakinkan. Gadis berambut merah itu sudah siap membakar hidup-hidup makhluk bernama Thunders itu.

Ya, kalau saja gadis berambut biru muda itu tidak menghalangi...

"E-eh, jangan kremasi mayat di sini, Boosters! Nanti hutannya kebakaran!" teriak gadis berambut biru muda itu.

"Ah, iya juga ya. Di sini 'kan hutan..." balas Boosters –gadis berambut merah itu sambil menghela nafas. Yang lainnya _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Ingat, kekuatan Pokemorph kita bukan untuk main-main..." kata Blacky sambil melerai pertengkaran Boosters-Thunders.

"Oke-oke..." balas Boosters dengan wajah kusut. Yang lainnya pun duduk mengitari api unggun yang tadi mereka buat.

"Oh yah, ada yang melihat Leafia tidak?" tanya Sylveon yang menyadari ada yang kurang dari mereka.

"Leafia? Bukankah tadi dia sedang berkeliling?" jawab Blacky sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Hmm, entahlah. Salahkan aura keberadaannya yang sangat tipis itu," kata Thunders menimpali.

"Oh yah, Glacia. Bisa kau cari Leafia?" tanya Thunders dengan wajah serius. Semburat merah muda tipis pun langsung muncul di wajah gadis berambut biru muda tersebut.

"E-eh, baiklah!" jawab Glacia sambil berubah menjadi wujud Glaceon dan langsung berlari mencari temannya.

"Hei, Thunders. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mencari?" tanya Eifie yang heran melihat betapa seriusnya wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"_Well, if you know what I mean..._" jawab Thunders yang berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak menyeringai saat itu juga.

**-OoO-**

"Hosh... Hosh..." Glaceon itu terus berlari, mencari ke seluruh penjuru hutan. Setelah beberapa lama berlari menyusuri hutan, dia sampai di tengah-tengah hutan. Dia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut putih kehijauan sedang berdiri dan mengusap-usap batang dari sebuah pohon di sana.

"Leafia!" panggil Winter seraya merubah wujudnya menjadi wujud manusia.

"Ah, ternyata kau," jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Leafia tadi dengan nada dingin sembari menoleh ke arah gadis berambut biru muda tersebut. Darah pun langsung naik ke wajah Glacia tatkala dia melihat sorotan mata yang dingin dari pemuda berambut putih kehijauan. Dia akui, mesti wajahnya tergolong _baby-face, _tapi tatapan yang dingin itu serasa menghipnotis dirinya. Dan sebisa mungkin dia tidak ingin melakukan kontak mata langsung dengannya –takut Leafia mengetahui kalau dia sedang tersipu.

"Sudah waktunya kembali ya?" tanya Leafia sambil berjalan mendekati Glacia. Dia pun berhenti tepat di samping Glacia dan berbicara dengan nada rendah, "Padahal aku masih ingin bermain lagi. Dengan_mu..._"

Wajah Glacia makin memerah. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya itu, tapi satu hal yang dia tahu –perkataan tadi sangatlah ambigu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Leafia masih dengan nada rendah -yang diam-diam sangat disukai oleh Glacia. Melihat reaksi dari gadis biru muda itu, Leafia hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Begitu saja mukamu sudah memerah, apalagi kalau kau kutembak ya?" gumam Leafia setelah kekehannya. Muka Glacia pun langsung makin memerah.

"Glacia, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Leafia sambil memutar kedua bahu Glacia dengan agak keras sehingga kini mereka bedua berhadapan.

"Ah, uuh..." Leafia menunggu jawaban dari Glacia. Sedangkan gadis dengan helaian biru muda tersebut hanya berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk membalas pertanyaan dari pemuda berambut putih kehijauan yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depannya. Karena tidak bisa berkata-kata, akhirnya gadis berambut biru muda tersebut langsung mengangguk.

"B-benarkah!" kata Leafia seraya memeluk Glacia dengan erat. Glacia pun langsung bingung sekaligus malu dipeluk seperti ini. Tapi dia balas memeluk pacar barunya tersebut. Setelah beberapa lama saling mendekap satu sama lain Leafia pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hei... Omong-omong, kau sudah pernah... Err... Berciuman belum?" tanya Leafia gugup. Glacia pun memasang raut wajah bingung dan polos –yang berhasil membuat wajah Leafia merona merah. Dengan cepat Glacia pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

**-OoO-**

"Ah, kenapa Glacia lama sekali?" tanya Eifie khawatir. Ya, kini matahari sudah tenggelam digantikan oleh cahaya rembulan.

"Lebih baik aku lihat..." kata Thunders sambil mengubah wujudnya menjadi seekor Jolteon dan langsung berlari mencari Glacia dan Leafia.

"Aku ikut!" teriak Sylveon yang juga berubah menjadi wujud Pokemon-nya dan berlari mengejar Jolteon.

"Huaaaah... Aku tidur dulu ya~," kata Boosters yang masuk ke tenda. Menyisakan Blacky dan Eifie duduk di dekat api unggun. Keheningan pun terasa. Hanya suara-suara Noctowl dan Hoothoot yang sedang bersuara.

"Hei..."

"Hm?"

"A-aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya. T-tapi..." wajah Eifie terlihat memerah.

"Aku menyukaimu. Blacky..." kata Eifie sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu. Secara perlahan tapi pasti, tangan Eifie meraih telapak tangan Blacky dan menggenggamnya, membiarkan kehangatan mengalir. Tapi, Blacky hanya diam membisu –tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tak lama kemudian Eifie pun menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Blacky, membuat wajah keduanya memerah.

"Hangat..." Blacky pun membiarkan bahunya dijadikan sandaran bagi Eifie.

.

.

.

"Zzzzz..."

"Hee, sudah tidur ya?" gumam Blacky saat menengok ke arah Eifie yang sudah terlelap. Bagi Blacky, wajah Eifie saat tidur itu sangat manis –sontak saja wajah Blacky kembali memerah. Secara spontan Blacky mengelus rambut gadis berambut keunguan itu lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Selamat tidur... Dan aku juga menyukaimu..."

**-OoO-**

"Hei, tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkan kakakmu?" tanya Thunders dalam wujud Jolteon-nya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula tidak mungkin kan kakak dengan kak Blacky melakukan hal-hal yang aneh..." jawab Sylveon dengan nada ceria.

"Yah, baiklah... Hei! Itu mere-" perkataan Thunders berhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang mencengangkan. Leafia dan Glacia yang sedang mendekatkan mulutnya masing-masing, Thunders dan Sylveon yang tahu persis apa yang akan mereka lakukan langsung mengubah wujud mereka kembali ke manusia.

"Ekhem! Maaf mengganggu 'acara' kalian, tapi bukankah kita harusnya berada di kemah?" tanya Thunders dengan nada sok serius. Diikuti tawa kecil dari Sylveon yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Selamat ya kalian berdua!" kata Sylveon sambil menepukkan tangannya.

"E-eh, tidak! Ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" kata Glacia panik. Begitu juga Leafia –walaupun tak sepanik Glacia seraya berkata, "Iya, ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan!"

"Heee, entah kenapa aku tidak percaya~. Bukankah itu seperti yang ada di drama-drama?" tanya Thunders jahil.

"B-benar kok!" jawab Glacia berteriak. Sedangkan Leafia hanya men-_deathglare Thunders_. Wajah Thunders pun kalut.

"Ampuni hamba, tuan Leafia!" kata Thunders dengan nada bercanda plus wajah kalutnya itu. Lalu mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oh ya, kalau aku, kau, Glacia, dan Sylveon di sini, berarti hanya Blacky, Eifie, dan Boosters yang ada di sana 'kan? Bisa saja mereka..." tanpa aba-aba, Leafia, Thunders, Glacia, dan Sylveon langsung mengubah wujudnya menjadi Leafeon, Jolteon, Glaceon, dan Sylveon masing-masing dan langsung berlari ke kemah mereka.

Sesampainya di kemah, mereka dikejutkan oleh Eifie yang sedang tidur dengan bahu Blacky sebagai sandarannya. Saat mereka kembali ke wujud manusia, Sylveon hampir saja berteriak kalau saja mulutnya tidak dibekap oleh Glacia.

"Ssst, kakakmu sedang tidur," kata Blacky sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di mulutnya –mengisyaratkan yang lain untuk diam. Yang lainnya pun mengangguk.

"Lalu ke mana Boosters?" tanya Glacia yang menyadari seseorang yang tidak berada di sana.

"Boosters? Dia di dalam tenda. Sudah tidur duluan," jawab Blacky sambil menunjuk tenda berwarna merah muda di belakangnya.

"Begitu ya? Berarti dia tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk bagi kalian..." celetuk Thunders dengan cengiran jahil di wajahnya.

"Hush! Sudah ah! Hari ini aku sudah kebanyakan 'gula'! Nanti malah kena diabetes lagi!" kata Sylveon setengah menjerit, diikuti tawa kecil dari teman-temannya (berhubung Eifie masih tidur).

"Oke, selamat tidur semua!" kata Leafia seraya masuk tendanya, tak lupa memberi sebuah kecupan di pipi Glacia –yang membuat gadis berambut biru muda itu tersipu malu.

.

.

.

"Gila, hari ini ada dua sejoli menjalin cinta?! Waaaw..." gumam Thunders yang berdiri sendiri di luar (Blacky sedang memindahkan Eifie ke tendanya).

"Masa bodoh deh, mendingan tidur aja~," kata Thunders sambil masuk ke tendanya.

**Fin~**

**A/N :**

**Yooooo! Akhirnya kesampean juga nulis fic Indo di fandom lain selain fandom Voca! Gimana ficnya menurut kalian? Bagus kah? Atau malah jelek? Silahkan suarakan pendapat kalian di kotak review di bawah!**

**A/N Part 2 :**

**_Sumimasen! _Saya dapet saran dari akanemori-_san_ kalau nama-nama yang kayak gini pake yang sebelah kanan garis miring aja. Alhasil, cerita ini harus ditarik sementara dan dipublish ulang... Terima kasih banyak sarannya, Akane-_san!_ Nah, sekali lagi...  
**

_**Constructive Critics are Welcome**_

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
